AidouXRuka Oneshot
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Aidou Hanabusa and Ruka Souen Together? Will it work out or end in disaster?


AidouXRuka Oneshot

(Aidou's P.O.V)

"I wish everyone would just leave me alone for one whole day." Senri Shiki said as we walked to class. "Well we have to get up for class Senri." Rima Touya said clinging to Senri's arm. "Rima please let go." He said. "No." She said sternly. He sighed before he let her hold on. I watched from the back of the line as he turned Rima towards him and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. "Ahem. We have class ya know." Akatsuki Kain, who's also my cousin, told Senri. "I know." Senri replied before he grabbed Rima's hand and they walked hand-in-hand to class. I sighed as I had no one who was in the night class who loved me. Senri has Rima, Akatsuki has Seiren, Zero and Kaname have Yuuki, and Ichiru has Maria. Me on the other hand don't have a love. The girl I like, would reject me in a heartbeat so I just keep quiet and keep my distance from her but when I do get a good look at her, if she doesn't slap me first, I can't take my eyes off her. She's the hottest girl in the night class. Ruka Souen. Age 17, Birthday Feburary 16th, Likes burping and farting, Hates me. I don't know why but she can't stand me. Maybe it's because I burp a lot but I can't help that. I have an overactive stomach and whenever I get hit in the stomach or everytime after I eat, I burp loudly. I can't control it but it sends Ruka up a wall. I wish they're was someway I could get her to notice me for who I am and not burping maniac. I just want Ruka to love me but that will never happen.

(Ruka's P.O.V at luchtime in Cross Academy...)

"I'm glad I have my earplugs." I thought to myself as I stuck them in my ears so I could block out any obnoctious sounds. I couldn't hear anything anyone was talking about. After I finished eating I pulled the earplugs out for just a minute and all I heard was Aidou Hanabusa burping as loud as could. I could feel my legs shaking and I could feel myself spilling over. My face turned bright red as I felt it get worse as he held it out as long as he could. When he finally stopped, I was already soaked beyond repair. I ran away from the table and back to my room I share with Rima and I had my hands over my face, hiding the fact that my face was bright red. I closed the door behind me and sank to my knees as my legs shook as I slid down slowly. "DAMN YOU AIDOU!" I shouted as I buried my face with my knees and hands. After a few minutes, of sitting there morally horrified I got up and changed my underwear, looking at the damage. When I saw how bad it was I threw them in the laundry basket Rima and I have in our room. After I changed, I walked back to class. I sat in my seat slowly which (unfortunately) is right next to Aidou's seat. As soon as I sat down, I looked over at Aidou and I saw that his face was bright red and I knew that could only mean one thing.

(Aidou's P.O.V)

I could nothing but intense pain. I knew why but I knew I would get yelled at if I did. I was sitting in pain until a note hit my feet. Thinking it was from Ruka, I opened it quickly. Then when I saw it was from my cousin, I was disappointed. I looked over at Akatsuki and he mouthed, "What's wrong?" I turned away from him just as the teacher turned back around. I wrote, "My stomach hurts and I have to..." before I tossed it back to Akatsuki. He opened it and read it. A few minutes later, it hit my feet again. I picked it up and read what he wrote, "You have to what Aidou?" I paused for a moment and I looked over at Ruka to make sure that the note wouldn't reach her as I wrote, "I have to fart so badly but I can't with Ruka-chan next to me." before I tossed it back to Akatsuki. Akatsuki tossed it back to me and few minutes later and it said, "I understand. Is it that bad though?" I replied, "Yeah. I can feel it almost slipping out on it's own but I'm doing my best to hold back." Then I tossed it back to Akatsuki. A few minutes later, it came back to me. It said, "Aidou if you have to fart then do it." I looked at the note then at Akatsuki like he was crazy. "Are you insane? I can't! Ruka already hates me enough! I don't wanna give her more reasons to hate me!" I wrote before I tossed it back to Akatsuki. I got it back a few minutes later. It said, "I've farted in front of Seiren before and she doesn't have a problem with it." I was getting angry by this time and when I get angry I can't control myself too well. I wrote back, "Well Ruka isn't Seiren and Seiren doesn't get wet so much that each time she hears it once, she's soaked! Besides, Ruka might embarrase herself if she moans outa nowhere." before I tossed it back to Akatsuki. I got it back and it said, "I know but would you rather have Ruka hate you or have Tummy Trouble for the rest of period? We've still got twenty minutes left in here." I wrote back, "I know but it hurts so much and I can feel it slowly slipping from my grasp." Then I tossed it to Akatsuki. He tossed it back and it said, "Aidou just do it. You'll feel better." I'd had it by then and I accidently said, "I know Akatsuki but it hurts more than being slashed in the face by Rido!" Then everyone gasped as that name slipped from my mouth. All I heard was a person getting up from their chair and their angry footsteps coming closer to my desk. I knew I was in trouble because I knew exactly who it was. It was Senri and he was pissed off. He grabbed me by my collar and lifted me in the air. He threw me and I landed on Ruka's lap cause she'd happended to be getting her fallen pencil. I turned around and I gasped at our postion. I was sitting on Ruka's lap. Then I knew I was done for when I accidently farted on Ruka's lap and everyone heard it, including Ruka. I could tell just by the way she shouted my name that I was about to get my ass kicked. And I could tell Akatsuki was giving me the, "I told ya so." look. I stood up quickly and apologized several times but that did no good cause she chased me around and out the classroom. When I first saw a door I opened it and I found myself in Ruka's bedroom.

(Ruka's P.O.V)

"That asshole is gonna pay for...never mind I can't say it but I will kill him!" I said as I ran down the halls looking for him. After a few hours of looking for that asshole I walked back to my room and that's when I found him, hiding from me in my bedroom.

(Aidou's P.O.V)

"Hi Ruka." I said casually with a nervous smile. "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" She asked. "Checking it out." I said. "Now I'm just gonna..." I started to say as I started to leave but Ruka yanked me back by my collar. "Why in the hell would you do something like that?" She asked. "You saw Senri throw me!" I protested. "No. Not that you idiot. I'm talking about..." She started to say. "Me accidently farting on you?" I asked. "What did I tell you about saying that word in front of me?" She asked biting her lip. "To not to." I said nervously. "Right now what do you have to say for yourself? She asked. I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet for a few minutes until she said, "Well Hanabusa? Are you gonna say anything." Then I told her something I've wanted to tell her since I first met her. "Ruka I'm sorry but I love you." I said.

(Ruka's P.O.V)

I was surprised. "Aidou had loved me all this time? Is that why he always helped me? Is that why he always burped in front of me? Is that why he always looked away when I caught him staring at me?" I asked myself. I had about a million questions I wanted answers to. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. "I'm sorry Ruka. I'm pretty sure you don't love me back so I'll just leave and again I'm sorry for farting on your lap." He said turning away and walking towards the door but I pulled him back. "Wait Aidou..." I started to say. "Are you gonna hit me?" He asked. "No. Aidou I...I'm sorry for not realizing." I said. "It's okay. I understand if you don't feel the same. I mean how could someone as beautiful as you love someone like me? I mean I'm a burping and farting maniac and I can't help it but I still get slapped for it. I get yelled at, chased, and slapped. I can never have relief without pain following it so I'm just gonna stop burping for good. Just for you Ruka and I'll just let the pressure build until it kills me cause..." He started to say. "No Aidou. I don't want you to do that. " I said. "But Ruka you hate it when I..." He started to say before I pulled him closer to me and his lips touched mine. He was surprised but I could tell he was enjoying it. He pulled away and asked, "What was that for Ruka?" I looked him in the eyes and said, "Aidou Hanabusa...I love you too." before I kissed him once more and this time, I could tell he was truly more genuine then I thought.


End file.
